


Map of His Hands

by PerfectlyNervousBeard19507



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Hand Fixation, Hand porn, Long day, M/M, Pre-Relationship, hand caressing, my bois are fluffy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507/pseuds/PerfectlyNervousBeard19507
Summary: Zhan yao finds himself fascinated with Bai Yutong's hands. What follows is pure delicious fluff.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Map of His Hands

It was late. The end of another exhausting day finishing up casework for S.C.I.. Bai Yutong, who much preferred action-packed chases and high-octane criminal smackdowns had been snapping all day as he and Zhan Yao made their way through paperwork and overdue reports. At first it had been amusing, but midway through the day, Zhan Yao had had enough and left the office, ostensibly to buy refreshment, but ultimately running off to the university to vent his stress on up-and-coming psychology students.

He had stayed for a cup of coffee with an old colleague before heading back to his apartment. When he got inside, he saw the light was on in the living room. Even though he had a perfectly serviceable, even nice apartment elsewhere, Bai Yutong had come here. Bracing himself for possible confrontation, Zhan Yao walked carefully into the room and stopped at the sight that met his eyes.

Bai Yutong was sprawled out on his sofa, fast asleep. He was still fully dressed except his shoes. His socked feet were propped on the arm of the couch that too short to fully contain him--and even if it were long enough, it took more than length to contain the unstoppable force of nature that was Bai Yutong, even in sleep. His head was propped back, mouth slightly open as he breathed, face relaxed. It hurt Zhan Yao to admit it, but when he wasn’t glaring at the world at large, Bai Yutong’s face was very handsome. Zhan Yao reached out and took off Bai Yutong’s socks for him, then glanced down. One of Bai Yutong’s hands was draped against his chest, while the other dangled off the coach onto the floor.

Zhan Yao crouched down and reached for it, pulling it off the floorboards to tuck in next to its partner. But he stopped short, cupping Bai Yutong’s hand in his own two and looked at it. It was slightly larger than his own, the fingers broader, the nails cut short. The pads of his fingers and his palms had calluses on them from gripping guns and climbing ropes and every other wild, physical thing Yutong had done, first in the army, then later at the police force. His own softer hands—academic’s hands, rarely strained by much aside from writing and page turning—seemed genteel and pale in comparison, no roughened edges or small scars. His fingers ran hesitantly over Bai Yutong’s fingers, the palms of his hands, stroking, exploring the roughness, stopping occasionally to rub at a scar. He became engrossed in it, holding Bai Yutong’s hand, fingers sliding and pressing at every surface on the front and back, mind trying to deconstruct the image into its parts like it was a patient’s psyche. He knew on sight which calluses were caused by holding a gun, and he could imagine what might have caused a few more—calluses between the thumb and forefinger, rope climbing—but he wanted to know more. Wanted to hear the stories, know how each one of these marks had happened. Bai Yutong’s hands were a map of his life, and Zhan Yao wanted to walk it, see every path and nook and cranny. He got lost in his thoughts as his fingers still worked, stroking gently at the hand clasped between his own.

And then that hand bent slightly, flexing and reaching to press back against his fingers. Zhan Yao looked up, startled, to see Bai Yutong awake and turned toward him, watching him.

“I’m sor—” He made to drop Bai Yutong’s hand, but Bai Yutong had captured _him_ now, and held Zhan Yao’s pale right hand captive between his own two larger ones. The feeling of Bai Yutong’s calluses on the sensitive back of Zhan Yao’s hand made him shiver. It looked delicate in Bai Yutong’s gentle, but firm grip.

“I… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to poke at you while you were sleeping, I just got…” _Carried away?_

Bai Yutong hummed as he turned Zhan Yao’s hand over in his own. “What were you thinking?”

Zhan Yao turned his head away. “It wasn’t intentional, I—”

“No, I mean what were you thinking about?”

Zhan Yao breathed a sigh of relief. “Nothing important.” He turned back to face Bai Yutong as his mind scrambled for something that sounded reasonable. “As a professional, I became curious as to the state of your hand after years of subjecting it to the exercise and the treatment of a military man. It’s very, ah, fascinating.”

“Really.” Bai Yutong had a small, unreadable smile on his face. “And what was your professional assessment?”

Zhan Yao cleared his throat. “It was very… illuminating. You clearly work with your hands a lot.”

“Clearly.” Bai Yutong looked up at Zhan Yao, eyebrow raised. Zhan Yao looked away again.

“Well, I’ve completed my assessment, and you seem to be okay, so I’m headed back to S.C.I. to complete some paperwork…” His voice cracked and caught as he felt Yutong’s fingers slowly begin to caress Zhan Yao’s hand, held gently between both of Bai Yutong’s.

“I am also fascinated by a professor’s hands.” Bai Yutong said, as his fingers slid in between Zhan Yao’s to the sensitive webbing in between and rubbed gently there. “Especially professors of psychology.” Zhan Yao did not dare look at him, heart in his throat. _Don’t make a sound, and for god’s sake do not moan._

Bai Yutong finished his exploration between Zhan Yao’s fingers and his touches wandered to Zhan Yao’s palm and inner wrist, work-roughened calluses caressing soft skin. Zhan Yao gasped.

“You’ve done a lot of reading and writing with these hands, Professor Zhan Yao.” Chalk dust was swiped gently from Zhan Yao’s index fingertip. “You were teaching today. Your students think you’re adorable.” One of Bai Yutong’s hands gently pressed up against the back of Zhan Yao’s hand while the other cupped it from the other side, threading their finger together. “So do I.”

“Ah--!” Zhan Yao turned his head back toward Bai Yutong and saw that he was smiling now, soft and gentle. “I… I…”

Bai Yutong chuckled. “Lost for words? How rare, Cat.” He yawned, sleepily. “Come,” He pulled on Zhan Yao’s hand, pulling him toward the couch.

“Eh? Bai Yutong, there’s no way we’ll both fit on this couch, it’s barely big enough for you—”

“Shhh.” Bai Yutong murmured, as he pulled Zhan Yao snuggly into his arms, curling them protectively around Zhan Yao’s chest before he sighed, content. “I’m tired. Our team wasn’t behaving as well without you there, and I hate paperwork. I need to sleep.”

“Then you should go to bed, where you will be more comfortable.” Zhan Yao gasped.

Bai Yutong squeezed him lightly. “I’m very comfortable right here, cat,” he murmured.

“…How did you get them?” Zhan Yao heard himself ask before he could stop.

“Hm?” Yutong hummed in his ear and Zhan Yao shivered.

“The calluses and scars.” Zhan Yao breathed in as Bai Yutong swiped a hand over his lower stomach before settling on his chest, over his heart. “What are their stories?” Zhan reached out and grasped Bai Yutong’s hands with his own. “I want to know.”

Bai Yutong hummed. “I’ll tell you. All of them.” One of his hands reached over Zhan Yao’s to cover them protectively. “But tomorrow, okay?”

Zhan Yao sighed. “Okay.” His day caught up with him, and the feeling of Bai Yutong’s chest rising and falling against his back was soothing, until he finally gave in and fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for difference in hand size, texture. I'm a hand person, and lemme say, both the actors for Bai Yutong and Zhan Yao have great hands. I could just see in my mind's eye poor Zhan Yao nursing his crush, absent-mindedly playing with Bai Yutong's larger, callused hands, and, well, the fic basically wrote itself after that...
> 
> Kudos and comments are my food, so please leave them!! The more the merrier, I'd love to know your thoughts! I'm also desperate to find more Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao fans in the great wide world of the internet, I feel like I'm all alone here. 
> 
> And feel free to come say hello on my Tumblr! https://boys-love-or-bust-19507.tumblr.com/ I post TONS of S.C.I. gifs there, as well as other BL couples who make me happy and the odd drabble fic. I also take prompts! Okay, love you, bye!


End file.
